particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Socialists Party
The ISP was the short lived successor of the Democratic Socialists Party and a major party in the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo. History Founding The Imperial Socialists Party (ISP) was founded on November 10, 2577. The party was the successor of the Democratic Socialists Party, retaining the majority of its members, institutions, finances and legislative seats. The main force behind the change was Sakura Ishida. Ending The ISP was starting to collapse in 2579 when Otaru Komei, the founder of the DSP was taken out of stasis to help deal with the situation, at which time he dismantled the party and returned the DSP to power. Ideology The ISP was a Socialist, benevolent Imperialist and Civil libertarian party. Civil Liberties The ISP believed in permissive civil liberties and individual freedom. This belief had culminated in the ideology of allowing total social freedom so long as it does'nt directly and non-consensually interfere with the freedoms of others. Economy The ISP was a Socialist party, however it follows a unique ideology of near term Progressive social democracy and long term Democratic Socialism. While the DSP supported nationalization of key industries like energy and pharmaceutical production, it opposed complete nationalization of other industries like food production, train service and cosmetic clinics. In essence the ISP believed in Progressive Keynesian economics in the present and near future, but at the same time worked to try to create a future in which a truly Socialist society exists. Taxes The ISP took a normal leftist/socialist stance on taxes, believing in higher taxes for the rich, moderately high corporate taxes and a small to medium luxury goods tax. The ISP subsequently opposed taxing low income earners (those who make 5,000 SEK or less) as well as taxes on essential goods like non-luxury food, toiletries and other basic essentials of life. Free Trade The ISP believed in Fair Free Trade, that is free trade between free and democratic nations, however the ISP tended to also be against free trade agreements in which the other nation has low economic regulation or respect for the environment. The ISP supported the DCMA, however a large minority believe it needs to be renegotiated to include environmental and worker protections. Environment The ISP, while not being a Green party itself, put a significant deal of importance on environmental issues and animal rights. The ISP deviated from many pro-environment and Green Parties in that it advocated 'Bright Green' environmentalism. In essence the ISP believed that Science and Technology could help fix environmental problems when developed and used correctly. Because of this the ISP promoted government research into Biotechnology, Nanotechnology and alternative/clean energy solutions. Imperialism The ISP believed in benevolent Imperialism, that is the expansion of Sekowo into unclaimed areas through peaceful means. The ISP promoted education and integration of indigenous peoples who had not formed a true civil society. The ISP also believed in respecting established civilizations cultural beliefs so long as they do not come into conflict with the tenants of Freedom, Democracy and Equality. Military The ISP, unlike many leftist political parties was not an anti-military party. While it did see military action as being an option only if diplomatic options have been tried and failed, it did not consider them the ultimate last resort option. The ISP believed in keeping a large, modern and well equipped military. Weapon's of Mass Destruction The ISP was openly and vehemently against the production, storage and use of biological and/or chemical weapons. The ISP took a more moderate approach to nuclear weapons. The ISP believed that nuclear weapons are a last resort weapon in war and should only be used if there is no other means to win an important battle or war. The ISP was openly opposed to the use of nuclear weapons on civilians civil population centers. Elected Officials The ISP had elected officials in all levels of government. Cabinet The ISP held three cabinet seats. National Legislature The ISP held 132 seats in the Folkstämma at its peak, making it the largest party in Sekowo at the time. People's Socialist Army The PSA is a Paramilitary wing comprised of militant and general non-pacifist DSP members. The PSA was controlled jointly by the DSP legislative Council and the Supreme Commander of the PSA. While the ISP was the successor of the DSP the PSA remained independent during the ISP's rule. Electoral history The following is a list of the results of elections the ISP has been in. {| style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse" |- ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Year ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Votes ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Seats |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | |- Category:Sekowo Category:Parties in Sekowo Category:Imperial Socialists Party of Sekowo Category:Government and politics of Sekowo Category:Political parties in Sekowo